


Hide the side others can’t handle

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU -canon divergence, Character Study, Gen, Ichigo’s more hollow then not, Post TYBW, Soul Society can go suck a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo is a little more hollow after the wars.Shortfic might add more.
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 52





	Hide the side others can’t handle

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having a super depressed week.. I’ve been reading Renji/Ichigo (I don’t usually like them but *shrugg* learn something new everyday. I wanted to write about them so this might be Renichi later on if I do add more.

Everyone had been, or was still currently, afraid of Ichigo’s hollow side.

By now everyone knew about his fight with Ulquiorra. How it was more of a massacre then a real fight. How he had attacked his own friends-almost killed Ishida. Inoue was still terrified to even be near the older teen when out of his body.

The Soul Society at large saw him as a threat. On a lower scale, they saw him as a friend; comrade. Half the captains now had hollows anyway. What was one more?

Rukia hadn’t seem to mind his hollow, who later became known as the true Zangetsu. She said if that’s what your true power came from, so what? Being afraid of your own power does nothing but put others in danger.

So, Ichigo fought Zangetsu. Learned his true zanpaktou. Accepted both sides of his soul and continued to fight for his friends.

But, the new connection between him and his hollow side had a downside.

When anger found him, his amber eyes shone golden. Slowly turning to that of his hollows.

Again no one seemed to mind. Just another part of his soul. Shinji said it was normal; now that his link between his hollow was stronger, his appearance would change more to match all of his soul.

Eventually, the barrier would grow thin. His eyes would stay gold and black for the rest of his Shinigami death.


End file.
